A conventional steam mop includes a mop housing having a mop handle at one end and a steal frame at an opposite end. The mop housing contains a water tank, an electric pump, and a boiler. The steal frame is covered by a fabric steam pocket made of fabric material.
During operation, an operator fills the water tank within the mop housing with water and turns on the steam mop. The electric pump within the mop housing delivers water from the water tank to the boiler, and the boiler within the mop housing converts the water into steam for application at the steal frame. The fabric steam pocket covering the steal frame is then capable of steam mopping a floor in response to the operator pushing and pulling the steam mop over the floor.